This invention relates to operating tables, to patient transfer trolleys and to systems including such tables and trolleys.
Instead of lifting a patient off a trolley and onto an operating table, it is common practice for the top, or patient support platform, of the trolley to be removable so that this can be transferred onto the operating table support column. The platform is then used to support the patient during surgery and is articulated and displaceable by means of the operating table controls. After surgery, the patient support platform is moved back onto the trolley so that the patient can be transferred to the recovery room. This arrangement minimizes disturbance of the patient and reduces the amount of lifting that needs to be done by theatre staff.
The patient support platform is usually supported by the trolley and the operating table at the hinge point of the platform, that is, the point at which the two ends of the platform form an acute or obtuse angle when the ends are raised or lowered relative to one another. One problem with this arrangement is that different platforms are needed for side loading and for end loading.
Another problem with these transfer systems is in controlling the loading and unloading operations. It is possible in some systems for the user to start loading or unloading of the table before the trolley is in the correct position. This can lead to damage or injury.